Qwonk
Qwonk is an American YouTuber most known for playing VRChat and some other games. Qwonk began his YouTube career in 2007 under various different channels making videos with his real life friends. These channels were since then deleted as Qwonk wanted his identity to remain a secret. Qwonk had 1,073,092 YouTube subscribers on May 16th, 2017 and his channel was removed completely. Qwonk did not tell his subscribers what happened. Qwonk made a new channel on May 28th, 2018 and it appears that his subscribers had been wiped entirely. Qwonk is actively working back to re-obtain 1 million subscribers. Personality Qwonk's true personality is still somewhat of a mystery. Qwonk is known for creating random catchy phrases such as "Qwonk me daddy" and "I love you, you little ballsacks". Content on Qwonk's YouTube channel is commonly age restricted due to profanity and partial nudity. Qwonk's sense of humor consists of being aroused by everything and calling every single person "daddy" or "mommy". Qwonk has not yet done a face reveal but he has promised to do a face reveal if he makes it back to 1 million subscribers (according to users in Qwonk's Discord https://discord.gg/VbQykp9). Qwonk's true identity remains a mystery to most but there are some claims that he has sent close VRChat friends a picture of himself. None of these pictures have been verified and there is no way of truly knowing until Qwonk releases his face himself. YouTube Career Qwonk had 1,073,092 YouTube subscribers on May 16th, 2017 and his channel was removed completely without notice. Qwonk disappeared completely from YouTube and social media until finally emerging again on May 28th, 2018 by creating a new YouTube channel named "VRChat Qwonk". This was later modified to just become "Qwonk". It was clear that Qwonk was unsure of what he wanted to do with his channel. Qwonk instantly became an official YouTube partner again and became eligible for gaming sponsorships. Qwonk, however, did not notify his previous subscribers that he had created a new channel (possibly because he had no listing of email addresses and did not use other social media outside of YouTube). This effectively caused Qwonk to start completely over on YouTube, requiring him to rebuild his fan base. Qwonk was noticed by previous subscribers on VRChat when hanging out with other extremely famous YouTubers such as HeyImBee in The Great Pug. This caused Qwonk to gain back over 3,000 subscribers in a single day after uploading a video with other famous YouTubers. Qwonk also appears on Google searches when people search for "The most famous VRChat YouTubers", "Famous YouTubers in Alabama", "Most famous YouTuber from Alabama", "Most famous VRChat player", "Most famous person in VRChat", "Funny VRChat videos", "Best VRChat videos", "VRChat compilation", "Famous Alabama YouTubers", "Famous VRChat players", "Popular VRChat YouTubers", "Popular Alabama YouTubers", "Most famous YouTubers from Alabama", "VRChat Trolling", and "Funny VRChat moments". The Most Famous VRChat Player Upon Qwonk's return to YouTube in May 2018, many of Qwonk's subscribers attempted to become friends with Qwonk on VRChat and went on massive campaigns to help him rebuild his channel. Most of Qwonk's subscribers genuinely thought that Qwonk had died in real life and were extremely happy that he had returned. Qwonk's subscribers took to Reddit to help Qwonk, once again, become an extremely famous YouTuber and rebuild back up to 1,000,000 YouTube subscribers. Much of Qwonk's fan-base switched over to YouTube live streamers such as Ice_Poseidon and Greekgodx. Qwonk has friends in that community and they gathered a force of people that went on Reddit and effectively made Qwonk "The most famous VRChat player", "The most famous person in VRChat", and "The most famous VRChat YouTuber" when searched on Google. Qwonk was not a VRChat YouTuber when he was banned from YouTube in 2017, but his fan base told him to be the most famous VRChat player since it was a game that they were heavily playing. Qwonk uploaded a video on July 30, 2018 called "QWONK - THE MOST FAMOUS PERSON IN VRChat" that consisted of VRChat players being shocked to see Qwonk in VRChat. This video consisted of people unfamiliar with YouTube and VRChat Googling "The most famous VRChat player" and "The most famous people in VRChat" to see Qwonk's name right in front of them. Qwonk is constantly spotted with other famous VRChat YouTubers such as Forceable, HeyImBee, HaWXx Is Rippin, FlareSnare, Naddition, Ryan Powell, TruNoom and Macrackle whenever he is online in VRChat. Qwonk on Fox News with George W. Bush (43rd President of the United States) On April 18, 2017, Qwonk managed to call into Fox News while an interview was being conducted by business journalist Maria Bartiromo with George W. Bush and the first lady, Laura Bush. Qwonk told George Bush to "Qwonk my Bush" live on Fox News. This striked extreme controversy and was claimed to be in extremely poor taste due to the fact that this interview was expressing the condolences on the death of former first lady Barbara Bush. This clip was posted on YouTube but has since been taken down due to copyright. However, the video still exists on uncensored websites such as LiveLeak. This footage never truly made it to the live TV audience as it was edited out due to the broadcast delay in live TV. This allowed Fox News to remove the statement entirely from the air. Many of Qwonk's subscribers believe that Fox News contacted YouTube directly after the interview which caused Qwonk's channel to be banned the next month. This was never confirmed by Qwonk. The most famous YouTuber from Alabama A lot of Qwonk's subscribers believe that he lives in Alabama (but this is unconfirmed). This rumor came into existence from a picture posted on Qwonk Kingdom (Qwonk's official discord channel: https://discord.gg/VbQykp9) that supposedly had Qwonk's address in one of the photos. The picture was extremely blurry but most subscribers do believe that Qwonk is indeed from somewhere in Alabama. With over 1 million subscribers and multiple YouTube accounts over the years, it is definitely possible that Qwonk is the most famous YouTuber from Alabama or the most famous YouTuber currently living in Alabama. Other famous YouTubers from Alabama or YouTubers living in Alabama do not have as many subscribers as Qwonk when calculated over an extended period of time. Qwonk is without a doubt the most famous VRChat player from Alabama. The only other famous VRChat YouTubers with more subscribers than Qwonk have all had their location confirmed to some extent to prove that they are not the most famous VRChat YouTuber from Alabama. When Qwonk is confronted about living in Alabama, being the most famous person from Alabama, or being the most famous YouTuber from Alabama, he does not acknowledge the question. Qwonk on Runescape Certain information has been ascertained from Qwonk regarding his past history on Runescape such as possible login names. Qwonk has been playing Runescape since Runescape classic according to some subscribers and has a maxed character named "Arm". This is unconfirmed but it was leaked to a few viewers in an accidental stream that Qwonk started when testing OBS one day. Qwonk may also have the Runescape character name called "Qwonk" but some subscribers believe that it is an impostor. The Qwonk character is still level 3 as of July 2018. Some subscribers dug into Qwonk's forum history on Runescape and they uncovered that Qwonk's character called "Arm" was potentially a player moderator (pmod) on Runescape many years ago. It is very possible that Qwonk was a popular Runescape Twitch streamer or YouTuber under an alternate name but this has never been confirmed. Voice Changer In addition to not knowing Qwonk's true identity, it is also very possible that Qwonk is using a voice changer in all of his videos. Qwonk's voice is classified as being extremely deep and it stands out in a crowd of people. This is most likely a tactic used by Qwonk to hide his true identity in order to live an online life uninterrupted by real life fans. Information was leaked about Qwonk having a professional career, possibly an IT engineer of sorts. It makes logical sense for Qwonk to hide his true identity from his business partners. Social Media Management Qwonk has a professional social media manager and agent that manages his YouTube channel, Instagram, and Discord. Qwonk is often criticized for not streaming on Twitch but he states that he does not have the availability to do so. Some responses include "I would be banned from Twitch immediately if I streamed" and "I don't do this for the money". Qwonk appears to prefer maintaining a high level of engagement by reducing his social media platforms down to YouTube and Discord which allows him to be highly interactive with his subscribers. This is one of the main differences between Qwonk and other extremely famous YouTubers. Ties to Japan Qwonk has been spotted speaking Japanese on VRChat in worlds such as Japan Shrine, Japan Town, and Sakura Hiroba. Qwonk does not watch any form of anime and information was gathered that he used to live in Japan or has family in Japan. Qwonk appears to be able to read Hiragana, Katakana, and Kanji which most likely means that he once did live in Japan. Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers